Quiproquo
by Korrigogna
Summary: Depuis la quatrième grande guerre ninja, Shikamaru et Temari ne se sont pas revu. Pour tout vous dire, cela fait 5 ans qu'ils s'évitent soigneusement. Mais cette situation n'a que trop durée, il faut accepter grandir et faire face à ses responsabilités. Canon / I.C. / O.S. en parties.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, et tous les personnages de cette fiction appartient à Maitre Masashi Kishimoto.

Je saute sans parachute ce soir. Pas de bêta pour cette fiction. Alors je me plais à écorcher notre belle langue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'avais hurlé. Hurlé à en perde ma voix. Autour de moi un grand nombre de ninjas pleuraient, s'enlaçaient, tremblaient. Mais plus encore couvraient le sol en laissant leur sang s'écouler sur la terre piétinée. Le goût amer de la victoire. La conviction d'avoir gagné, mais à quel prix ? Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre ? Pourquoi me laisser en vie dans ce paysage couleur vermille ? J'aurais tellement aimé être à des lieux de là. Loin de ces corps sans vie jonchant le sol. Loin de ces visages vides et terrifiés. Loin de ces ninjas cherchant de l'aide. Et par-dessus tout loin de mes mains pleines de sang.<p>

Ce soir là, entre chien et loup, mes muscles me remerciaient. Mon rêve s'était exaucé. A présent je suis loin. En me réveillant j'étais comme perdue entre le rêve et la réalité, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer de quel côté du miroir je me trouvais. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était toute blanche. Un blanc religieux, pur et glacé. Autour de moi, il y avait une dizaines de lits vides et défaits. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Mes mains n'étaient plus rouges. Sur mon bras droit un plâtre avait être posé. Et sur mon poignet il y avait une étiquette sur laquelle je pouvais lire : Temari, Jûnin de Suna.

« Hum… Fit une voix dans mon dos. Enfin réveillée ? »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner pour voir mon interlocuteur. Je savais bien de qui il s'agissait : Shikamaru Nara.

« Sommes nous mort ? » Demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne crois pas. Quand j'étais sous la possession du Tsukuyomi Infini, je ne me trouvais pas à l'hôpital pour Jûnin. »

Que répondre à ça ? A cause de cette histoire de Tsukuyomi Infini, il m'avait rendue perplexe. A vrai dire, peu avant la fin de cette guerre, nous avons tous été victime d'une espèce de _genjutsu_. Sous cette technique mes sentiments les plus inavouables s'étaient ouverts à moi. Ceux que je refoulais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Par peur de ne pas être une _Kunoishi_ à la hauteur. De peur d'être une femme, par crainte d'être moi. Mais à cette époque je ne souhaitais pas me rappeler de ce que j'avais vécu sous la possession Tsukuyomi Infini. Il se déplaçait. Ses pas se rapprochèrent lentement. Puis il s'affala sur le lit à côté du mien. Ses longs cheveux bruns cachaient son visage.

« C'était terriblement frustrant… Ce rêve, cette utopie. L'avoir vécu un instant, y avoir gouté, puis y renoncer. Renoncer, car aujourd'hui c'est trop tard. Ceux qu'on aime et qui sont partit. Partis trop tôt sans un au revoir. Sans avoir jamais eu le courage de leur confier à quel point on les aimait et à quel point ils comptaient pour nous. » Fit Shikamaru.

« Oui, c'est terrible. Le futur devra être meilleur. Il nous reste à le construire. Ainsi il n'y aura plus de guerre, plus d'ennemi, plus d'orphelins… Shikamaru, c'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de repenser à ça. Laisse tes fantômes dernière toi. Va de l'avant, construit, bâtît et entretient ton futur. Mais pas que le tien, celui des futures générations, de ton pays et de l'alliance _Shinobi_. »

« Tu es trop dure avec toi-même. Je refuse d'oublier ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette guerre. Asuma, mon père et le Tsukuyomi Infini. C'est grâce à eux que j'irais de l'avant. Asuma et mon père en exemples et le Tsukuyomi Infini en but. »

« Je sais que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis et que dans un futur proche, tu deviendras un des personnages important de Konoha. Alors promet moi que quoi qu'il en advienne tu mettras tout en œuvre pour que les cinq nations ninjas aient une entente cordiale. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne pense pas qu'à présent nous serons pour toujours alliés ? » Me demanda t-il.

« Non. Le monde Shinobi va être perturbé. Je n'ai pas encore suffisamment de recule pour déterminer quelle sera sa nouvelle structure. Allons-nous de nouveau porter nos bandeaux frontaux à l'effigie de nos pays ? Vont-ils fusionner ? »

Shikamaru s'assit sur son lit. Il me regardait avec son expression la plus perplexe. Les sourcils froncés, et les yeux dans le vide. Il réfléchissait. Bien que nous fussions dans une conversation sérieuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de lui faire quitter sa rêverie. Il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Avant de passer le seuil de la porte, il me lança ses derniers mots : _Je t'en fais la promesse, je vais veiller au bien entre les cinq nations. _

Ce sont les dernières images que j'ai de lui. Tout simplement la dernière foi que je l'ai vu. Il y a plus de quatre ans. Depuis nous avions eu l'occasion de se voir à de nombreuses reprises. J'étais devenue ambassadrice au Pays de la Foudre, j'habitais à Kumogakure. Mais au début ce n'était pas ce qui avait été convenu. Gaara m'avait d'abord proposé le poste d'ambassadrice à Konohagakure. Mais j'avais refusé sa requête. Ce que j'avais vu dans le Tsukuyomi Infini me tourmentait encore à l'époque, je ne souhaitais donc pas revoir Shikamaru de si tôt. Je choisis donc plus tard le poste d'ambassadrice pour le Pays de la Foudre. Du à l'éloignement, je ne rentrais dans ma ville natale qu'une fois par an. A chacun de mes voyages, je devais traverser le Pays du Feu. Ce qui me permettait de m'arrêter à Konohagakure pour trois ou quatre nuits. Mes missions étaient simples : m'entretenir avec le Hokage, participer à des réunions diplomatiques, rencontrer mes collaborateurs… Tant de sorties, tant de rencontre, tant de visages familiers. Mais jamais celui de Shikamaru. Quand je me rendais en réunion avec le Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, il y avait toujours une chaise libre à sa droite. Je ne savais que trop bien à qui cette chaise vide appartenait. Il m'avait toujours paru déplacé de demander des nouvelles de Shikamaru à ses amis de Konohagakure. Je m'étais d'abord dis qu'il était en mission ailleurs, une année, deux années, puis trois années… Surtout qu'à chaque coup ses camarades de missions Ino et Chôji étaient présent. Mais cette dernière fois m'a convaincue qu'il n'était pas normal qu'il soit absent. Un soir peu avant une soirée diplomatique je m'étais aventurée devant chez lui. C'était à l'extrémité du village de Konohagakure, une grande maison bordée par la lisière d'un bois. Le jardin était incroyablement bien entretenu. Je vins frapper à la porte. Une femme aux cheveux brun fini par m'ouvrir. La fameuse mère de Shikamaru : Yoshino Nara.

« Bonsoir, madame Nara. Je suis Temari, du Pays du Sable, sœur aînée du Kazekage. » Dis-je en me courbant poliment.

« Bonsoir, Temari. » Me répondit-elle simplement.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais pouvez vous transmettre cette missive à votre fils, Shikamaru Nara ? »

« Oui, je le ferrais. » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle n'avait rien de la femme tyrannique sur laquelle je m'attendais tomber. Elle m'avait même proposé de rester boire un thé. Mais j'avais refusée…

A mon retour à Sunagakure je fus heureuse de revoir mes frères. Ils avaient bien changé depuis l'an passé. Kankurô m'avais présenté sa compagne. J'avais su par correspondance avec Gaara qu'il avait une petite amie depuis plus de deux ans. Mais je n'avais jamais encore eu l'occasion de la rencontrer. Ils avaient officialisé leur concubinage depuis seulement deux mois. Mes cadets avaient fait une grande fête pour mon retour. Gaara annonça aussi qu'après l'an prochain je quitterais mes fonctions d'ambassadrice à Kumogakure. C'était un contrat de cinq ans. Et mes frères n'aimaient pas me savoir loin d'eux. Je suis peut-être l'aînée de la famille, mais ils étaient devenus protecteurs envers moi depuis mon départ de Sunagakure. Apparemment mon contrat envers Kumogakure ne sera pas renouvelé…

Je profitais des deux semaines que je passais à Sunagakure pour faire une cure de soleil. Retrouver mon éventail que ne n'avais pas sorti depuis longtemps. Le faire battre dans le vide et fissurer le vent. Mais mon endurance n'était plus celle d'avant. Je ne m'entrainais plus aussi régulièrement. A vrai dire depuis la guerre j'étais devenue hématophobe. La vue du sang me rappelait de terribles souvenirs que je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre de côté. Mais je faisais en sorte que la paix entre les cinq grandes nations perdure, non plus sur le terrain, mais dans des bureaux.

Quand je revins à Kumogakure j'avais soigneusement évité Konohagakure. Le fait d'avoir envoyer une lettre à Sikamaru à mon dernier passage n'y était pas pour rien. J'en avais donc profité pour passer par la capitale du Pays du Feu pour rencontrer leur Daimyô. Le trajet d'allé fut bien plus court qu'à mes passages par Konohagakure. J'étais arrivée bien plus tôt que prévu à l'ambassade. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement quelque chose avait changé. L'odeur était différente. Et le silence trop pesant. Je m'avançais vers ma cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de pointu et tranchant. D'une arme de fortune. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour de chaque pièce de mon apparemment, mais rien. Personne. Je m'endormis donc avec une arme sous mon oreiller, juste au cas où.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je m'apprêtais quitter mon appartement sans avoir prit mon petit-déjeuner, je compris ce qui avait changé.

« Bonjour, fit une voix dans mon dos. »

Je sursautais. Me retournant sur mes gardes. Mon visage et mes muscles crispés, se détendirent instantanément. Shikamaru Nara. Je déglutis difficilement. Il avait tellement changé. Son visage c'était durci avec le temps. Mais il tenait encore ses longs cheveux bruns dans un élastique. Toujours la même tête d'ananas. Il avait prit quelques centimètres, et était bien plus musclé qu'à notre dernière rencontre. Cependant son regard était dur et froid, manqua de m'apeurer. Ses traits du visage avaient perdu toute trace de jovialité.

Je me suis sentie petite et frêle à ses côté. Depuis la guerre je n'étais plus retournée sur le terrain, et lui ne devais faire que ça. S'entrainer et se battre peut-être même tuer. Intimidée, je n'osais pas répondre.

« Tu as changée Temari. » Me dit-il.

« Toi aussi. » Répondis-je après une longue attente.

« J'espère ne pas te déranger. Je suis de passage dans la région, et je tenais à te voir. Du moins, répondre à ta lettre en personne. »

« Prend place je vais chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir. »

Je revins de la cuisine avec de quoi boire et de quoi grignoter. Shikamaru avait prit place dans le salon et observait par la fenêtre les nuages.

« Quatre ans. Quatre années d'absence, de silence. Sans chercher à savoir si l'un ou l'autre était toujours en vie. Sans se donner de nouvelles. » Lança t-il

« Tu m'as évité ? » Demandais-je.

« A ma connaissance c'est toi qui as commencé à m'éviter. Je savais très bien que Gaara avait convenu que tu sois ambassadrice à Konohagakure. Je sais aussi que tu as refusé le poste sans aucune raison valable. »

« Suggères-tu que si j'ai refusé ce poste c'est à cause de toi ? Dans le but de t'éviter ? Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de ta personne Nara. Et toi ? A chacune de mes venues à Konohagakure tu étais absent ! Plus de sept fois au total ! »

« Non je n'insinue pas que c'est à cause de moi, mais je me suis senti blessé. Si je n'étais jamais présent à tes venues à Konohagakure c'était pour éviter que tu aies le déplaisir de me voir. »

Son regard était si sombre, cela me faisait froid dans le dos. Que s'est-il passé en quatre ans ?

« C'est quoi le problème ? Tu as cru quoi ? Que j'allais sagement accepter le premier poste que Gaara me proposait ? Kumogakure avait bien plus besoin d'être suivi étroitement que Konohagakure. Qui plus est les relations entre Sunagakure et Konohagakure sont saines depuis que Gaara et Naruto sont Kage. »

« Je ne suis pas persuadé que tu cherche à maintenir la paix entre nos pays. Au Pays du Feu aux frontière du Pays du Sable et de la Foudre, il y a eu de nombreux habitants qui ont été victime d'embrigade... Je me suis penchée sur le dossier, et ton nom y figure. Alors je ne parlerais pas trop vite si j'étais toi. Comme tu l'avais prédit il y a quatre ans, je suis devenu un personnage important de Konohagakure. Si je découvre que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça, méfie-toi de notre coalition. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Non Temari, je ne me moque pas de toi. J'essais simplement de tenir ma promesse. Rappelle-toi celle que je t'ai faite avant de nous quitter à l'hôpital.»

Il avait élevé la voix. Il s'était même brusquement levé. Ses yeux dégageait une profonde colère, mais derrière j'y vis la déception. Il prit la direction de la sortie. S'éloignant une fois de plus de moi.

« Shikamaru, Shikamaru ! Reviens !»

Avant que je n'atteigne ma porte d'entré il avait disparu. Mes cris résonnaient dans la cage d'escalier. J'écarquillais les yeux, terrifiée. Voir un ancien ami, métamorphosé en abject personnage. Méconnaissable, il n'avait pas cherché à m'écouter. Ça ne lui ressemblait aucunement.

Les mois avaient défilé à une grande vitesse. L'heure de mon départ de Kumogakure était proche. Le nouvel ambassadeur et son équipe tout fraichement débarqué de Sunagakure était arrivé il y a quelques semaines. Nous leurs avons passé le flambeau pour reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise. Mon équipe et moi-même étions partis sous un jour de pluie. Omoï et Karui me promirent de passer me voir à Sunagakure. Notre escorte d'une dizaine de personne avançait à bonne allure, c'est ainsi qu'en moins de six jours nous sommes arrivés à Konohagakure. Nous logions dans l'enceinte de l'ambassade de Sunagakure. Le soir de notre arrivée la fête avait duré toute la nuit.

Quand le lendemain midi je me suis réveillée, j'avais un mal de crâne non négligeable. Il était déjà une heure passé j'avais loupée une première réunion avec le Hokage. Elle avait lieu il y a deux heures… Je n'avais plus qu'à me doucher et m'habiller pour aller à celle de quinze heures. Mais comme mon mal de tête et de ventre ne passaient pas j'étais retournée me coucher. Ce n'est que le soir, quand le soleil était bien descendu que je sortis de l'ambassade. Je partis me promener au parc de l'hôpital de Konohagakure. Le plus beau parc de Konohagakure, avec ses dizaine de cerisiers en fleurs et le couché de soleil, je ne fus pas déçue. Hélas j'étais tombée sur Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru qui étaient partis manger au restaurant. Par pure politesse j'étais allée les saluer. Je fus surprise de constater que Shikamaru ne m'adressa pas un regard. Ce n'est que quand Ino lui poussa un coup de coude dans les cotes, qu'il me décrocha un bonsoir, bien faux. Désabusés Ino et Chôji se regardèrent bizarrement. Je pris congé rapidement prétextant que j'avais des choses à faire.

Ce soir là je ne trouvais pas sommeil. En même temps j'avais dormis toute la journée. Perdues dans mes pensées, et perturbée par le fait d'avoir vu Shikamaru plus tôt dans la soirée, je me permis de repenser à ce qui c'était passé quand j'étais sous la possession du Tsukuyomi Infini.

C'était à Sunagakure, mes parents s'embrasaient. Ils se regardaient avec amour. Je m'avançais vers eux pour leur parler. C'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent dans la pièce Kankurô et Gaara. Tous deux souriant, et m'appelant. « Temari, Temari, il est arrivé. Allez va y, va le voir ! ». Je quittais la pièce et décendit les escaliers pour me rendre dehors. Il était là. Shikamaru Nara, grand, beau. Je m'approchais lentement de lui. Quand nous sûmes assez proches, il captura mes lèvres et nous échangeâmes un baisé passionné. Depuis le balcon ma famille nous regardait. Ils avaient tous un sourire attendrit.

« Je viens habiter à Sunagakure » m'avait-il dit.

Sur ses souvenirs, je n'arrivais pas à sourire. Je me suis haïe pour y avoir repensée. Toutes ses années je m'étais interdit de le faire. Ce n'était qu'une utopie remplie de mièvrerie. Un « rêve » d'adolescente. Cette rêverie était aux antipodes de la vérité : Shikamaru me haïssait. Par la suite mon estomac s'était tordu. J'avais une irrésistible envie de courir aux toilettes pour vomir. Ce que je fis. Mon corps me remercia à sa façon d'avoir repensé à ce Tsukuyomi Infini, et indirectement d'avoir pensé à Shikamaru.

La ponctualité n'avait pas été de mise ce matin là… J'avais extrêmement mal dormis. J'avais rêvé de Shikamaru, du moins cauchemardé. Et ce, une bonne partie de la nuit. Les rayons du soleil et l'agitation de la rue ne suffisaient pas à me réveiller ce matin. Ce n'est que quand mes collaborateurs s'en allaient en réunions qu'ils vinrent toquer à ma porte pour le départ. Il me restait à présent vingt minutes pour me doucher, tenter de déjeuner, et soigner ma tignace. Mission impossible. J'avais donc décidé de délaisser mon petit-déjeuner, et lésiner sur la coiffure pour prétendre arriver à l'heure.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je pénétrais dans le bâtiment du Hokage. J'étais en retard. Mon entrée dans la salle de conférence ne fut pas aussi discrète que je l'espérais. Bonne dernière, je constatai avec effroi qu'il ne restait plus qu'un siège au premier rang. Il me fallait donc traverser la pièce pour m'assoir. La salle était pleine à craquer, toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient retournées pour me regarder arriver, ne s'intéressant plus au discourt prononcé. Le discourt de Shikamaru. Cependant ce dernier n'arrêta pas de parler et ne m'adressa pas un regard.

Je m'assis sous le regard désabusé de nos collaborateurs. Un instant, j'ai tentée de suivre la conférence de Shikamaru. Mais les auditeurs présents étaient dans un état de déconcentration totale. Le Hokage, lui-même n'écoutait même plus le dialogue de Shikamaru. Son regard n'arrêtait pas de jongler entre Shikamaru et moi. C'était un moment extrêmement gênant. Shikamaru se permis donc de recadrer le chef du village.

« Naruto ! grommela Shikamaru. Donc, comme je le disais, il va être temps de diminuer les importations de matière première avec le Pays du Vent. »

Une seconde fois tous les regards de la salle se tournèrent vers moi. Ils attendent probablement que je fasse une remarque ou une réflexion au sujet de la déclaration de Shikamaru. Mais je n'en fis rien et continuais d'écouter attentivement Shikamaru sans éprouver une once de désaccord avec ce dernier. Alors que mon for intérieur fulminait. Je ne voulais rien laisser paraître. Il me provoquait en public, mais je ne satisferais pas son envie de me voir être en désaccord avec lui. J'étais persuadée que depuis mon arrivée Shikamaru faisait tout pour rabaisser Sunagakure et mon pays. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas mon entrée dans la salle qui lui faisait tenir un tel discourt. Cela faisait cinq années que nous ne nous fréquentions plus. Et il avait été absent à toutes les réunions diplomatiques auxquelles j'avais assisté depuis.

Shikamaru continua à rabaisser Sunagakure. Je vis mes compagnons se dandiner sur leur chaise. Eux aussi ne trouvaient pas cela normal. Mais le massacre auditif s'arrêta rapidement. Shikamaru alla s'installer à la droite de Naruto. Le conférencier m'invita à prendre la parole. Le dialogue que j'avais préparé, je ne le modifierais pas. Dans les grandes lignes, j'allais féliciter Konohagakure, de la longue et belle amitié avec Sunagakure. Remercier Naruto pour son investissement en tant qu'Hokage. Et surtout ne pas faire de remarque vis-à-vis du dialogue de Shikamaru. Il fallait s'en douter, l'oratoire n'a pas été séduit par mon discourt. J'entendais les murmures et les messes basses, du public aux émois. De par l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle, le conférencier mit fin prématurément à l'assemblée.

Au pot de fin de séance, je ne fis pas Shikamaru. Ni même le Hokage. A mon grand malheur, je me fis accoster de tous les côtés. Tous me demandèrent pourquoi je n'avais pas réagit aux provocations de Shikamaru. Je cherchais une issue, pour quitter cette délicate situation. Afin d'éviter évoquer nos différent personnels. Par miracle, on m'apprit que Naruto voulais que je le rejoigne à son bureau.

« Temari, le Hokage vous convoque à son bureau » Intervint un ninja.

« Veillez m'excusez, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. »

Autorisée à quitter cette bande de requin, je ne me fis pas prier. En quelques secondes, je me trouvais dans le bureau de Naruto. A peine entrée dans la pièce, l'envie de m'enfuir en courant m'envahie.

« Félicitation ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Fit Naruto.

* * *

><p>En parlant de bordel, aujourd'hui 7 janvier 2015, mon cœur s'est un peu plus fendu. Tiraillé par l'attentat qu'on subit les membres du <em>Charlie Hebdo, <em>qui défendaient leurs idées de manière décalés. Sans oublier les policiers, abattus pour défendre la France. Mes pensées aux familles des victimes, première touchée par ce drame. Mes pensées aussi à la communauté arabe et musulmane. Voir des extrémistes souiller ainsi votre religions et portant atteinte à vos valeurs, doit être pour vous un spectacle répugnant. Cependant, je suis heureuse de voir autour de moi une évolution des mentalités. J'aimerais que tous les français et personnes étrangère distinguent bien la différence entre ses créatures sans foi ni loi, et un Homme aux valeurs humanistes. Ce soir le rassemblement auquel j'ai assisté m'a redonnée confiance aux français. Unissons-nous !

Courage et meilleurs veux de bonheur 2015 !


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto et son univers appartiennent cette semaine encore et toujours à Maître Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>« Shikamaru tu t'es comporté comme la pire des enflures face à l'ambassadrice de Suna ! Et toi Temari ! Où est passé ton sens aiguisé de la répartie ? » Lança Naruto.<p>

Naruto nous avait été très familier. Shikamaru et lui se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance et avaient déjà fait les cent coups ensembles. Quand à moi, nous nous connaissions depuis une dizaine d'années, et c'était un proche ami de mon frère le Kazekage. Cependant ni Shikamaru, ni moi ne réussirent à répondre au Hokage.

« Vous pouvez être sure que je vais faire retourner l'information auprès des autres Kages. Tout particulièrement auprès de Gaara. C'est quoi votre problème ? »

« Oui, désolé Naruto, je me suis laissé emporter par l'excès de dépense du pays. Je pensais juste que Suna se prend une trop grosse marge sur la matière première de ses pierres précieuses, et que celles-ci ne sont pas particulièrement utile à l'économie du pays. »

« Non Shikamaru, ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu dois des excuses mais à Temari. »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers moi. Il allait commencer à parler mais je l'arrêtai dans son élan.

« Nara t'es qu'un pauvre con ! Nos seules exportations sont celles du minerait. Le trois quart de nos bénéfices se fait sur les pierres précieuses. Sans ça, nous n'avons plus de devise étrangère. Et sans ça il devient difficile et onéreux de faire parvenir des importations à Suna. Notamment avec notre principal partenaire, le Pays du Feu. »

A son tour Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait de comprendre que Shikamaru avait dérayé au sujet de Suna à la conférence à cause d'un conflit personnel. Il n'agissait plus pour le bien du pays, mais pour son besoin personnel de vengeance. Le Hokage avait par ailleurs débusqué mon jeu, quand j'avais ignorée ses dires et coulé un discourt mielleux entre l'alliance de Suna et Konoha.L'un comme l'autre nous ne pouvions plus assurer nos fonctions au sein de nos pays tant qu'une animosité nous séparerait. Nous n'agissions plus avec bon sens et parcimonie, mais avec nos sentiments. Nos mauvais sentiments. Naruto nous avait démasqués.

« Shikamaru, si tu ne me revois pas ton dossier à propos de nos importations et exportation avec Suna, je te remercie ! »

« Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux Naruto ? »

« J'ai l'air de rire peut-être ? Quand à toi Temari j'envois une lettre à ton frère pour faire une demande afin de te dispenser de tes fonctions d'ambassadrice. Quel qu'en soit le pays. Bien entendu je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te faire quitter ton poste, mais la réponse de Gaara -elle- le pourra. »

Une ambiance macabre envahie la piè nous tuions du regard. Pourquoi étions-nous si sévèrement sanctionnés ? A cause de l'autre, bien évidemment. Nous avions perdu toute objectivité. C'était un conflit interne. Nos états ne devaient pas en souffrir. Et comme nous étions tous deux à des postes de haute responsabilité, et que chacun de nos faits et geste était criblé au peigne fin par les politiques et militaires, rien de devait laisser voir que nous étions en opposition.

Je me retournai et pris la direction de la sortie. Avant de passer la porte je lâchai :

« Si je perds mon poste d'ambassadrice, je ruine ta carrière professionnelle. »

« Rien ne sert de me faire peur, je sais que tu n'es plus ambassadrice de Kumo, et que ton contrat ne sera pas renouvelé. Je doute que tu aies encore suffisamment d'influence pour faire vaciller ma place auprès de Naruto. »

C'est ainsi que nos chemins se séparèrent. En rentrant à l'ambassade de Suna, je m'enfermais dans mes logements, fermant les rideaux puis me fit couler un bain. Shikamaru était d'une méchanceté sans merci. Et ceux même devant le Hokage. En même temps je l'avais provoqué sur cette dernière attaque. Je me lavais pour tenter de me purifier. Sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirais à rien. De toute façon dans deux jours je quitterais l'ambassade avec ses confrères d'Iwa pour regagner ma ville natale. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire mes valises et attendre enfermée dans mes loges.

Alors que les heures me parurent une éternité, allant jusqu'à oublier les jours enfermée dans ma prison dorée, je me languissais du départ. Pas une seule visite, pas un seul dérangement, enfin presque. Un être sans considération pour ma tranquillité vint frapper à ma porte.

« C'est qui ? »

« Moi » Avait répondu le rigolo derrière la porte.

Persuadée que s'il s'agissait de Shikamaru il n'aurait pas prit la peine de toquer à ma porte, mais l'aurait défoncé j'ouvris à « moi ». Le grand blondinet de Hokage en personne était venu me rendre visite.

« Ah Naruto » Fis-je.

J'étais habillée en tenue de nuit. Ni douchée, ni coiffée. Mes cheveux semblaient avoir revécu la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Je les ébouriffais rapidement pour qu'ils tiennent en place.

« Naruto, que me faut l'honneur ta visite ? »

« Temari, j'ai reçu la réponse de ton frère. »

Il me tendit un papier, la lettre.

_« Bonjour Naruto,_

_J'en conviens, il me semble judicieux de les soulever de leurs fonctions le temps de leurs différents. Comme cela ne se ferra pas sans dialogue, Temari ne rentrera pas avant qu'ils ne se soient expliqués. Je compte sur toi pour que la situation s'améliore dans les plus biefs délais._

_Concernant le prochain… »_

Naruto arracha la feuille de mes mains.

« Après c'est confidentiel, Madame. »

« Alors comme ça je suis dispensée de mes fonctions tant que la situation ne s'arrange pas avec Nara ? »

« Tu as tout compris. »

« Mais là Naruto ça risque d'être compliqué, ça fait cinq ans que ça dure. Tu pense qu'une discussion avec un sourd peu arranger la situation ? »

« Bah, t'as plutôt intérêt si tu souhaite rentrer à Suna. Tes collaborateurs partent demain. Si tu veux partir avec eux, dépêche-toi ! Si ça t'intéresse je t'invite à participer à la soirée d'inauguration de la nouvelle académie ninja. Si ça peu t'aider à te rapprocher de Shikamaru… Après moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien » Rigola Naruto.

Bien décider à mettre fin à mon séjour à Konoha le plus rapidement possible, la décision d'assister à l'inauguration de l'académie fût vite prise. Mais quitte à s'y rendre autant le faire proprement, et en toute provocation. Quittant l'ambassade je me rendis dans une des rues parallèle à la rue principale de Konoha. Là je savais bien que je trouverais une robe de soirée formelle. Je ne fis donc pas longue au choix de mon kimono de soie.

A l'inauguration, une fois les locaux présentés, les dialogues prononcés, la soirée prit place. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je décidais d'apparaître. Ma présence choqua bon nombre des convives. Mais cela ne me déstabilisa pas. Au contraire, je partis saluer Naruto, fière d'être au centre de l'attention de tous les invités. A ses côté Shikamaru manqua de s'étouffer avec un petit four. J'avais sorti le grand jeu ce soir là. Mon long kimono clair était sublime, il mettait en avant ce qui devait être mis en valeur. Je m'étais coiffée d'un chignon négligé et je m'étais même légèrement maquillée. J'allais adresser la parole à Naruto, mais je fus coupée dans mon élan. Au loin un groupe de musicien commença de jouer un morceau, Naruto prit Hinata et s'en alla partager une danse avec cette dernière. Laissant au dépourvu Shikamaru.

« Nous avons à parler » Lançais-je.

Sans broncher ou tiquer, Shikamaru me suivit. Nous quittions la fête. S'éloignant des lumières et du bruit. Enfin seuls.

« Shikamaru, ton comportement ces dernières années me semblait suspect. Le fait que tu sois absent à chacune de mes venues à Konoha. Et puis l'année dernière à Kumo… »

« Je maintiens que celui qui s'est comporté étrangement, c'est toi. Quand tu n'es pas venue assurer ton poste à Konoha. »

« Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Très bien ! De toute façon je n'ai plu rien à perdre. Si je ne suis pas venue c'est car je ne voulais pas me rappeler ce que j'avais vécu dans le Tsukuyomi Infini… Pour ça c'était simple, d'une part il me fallait quitter Suna, d'autre part être loin de toi.»

« Mais pourquoi ? Enfin le Tsukuyomi Infini représente notre rêve le plus chère.»

« Je le sais… C'était trop utopique ! Un rêve d'enfance, un cauchemar de la conformité. » Mes membres s'étaient mis à tremblé sans mon consentement. « Mes parents, mes frères et… »

Je levais la tête et regardait Shikamaru droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer ma détermination.

« Ce ne sont que des foutaises ! Mes parents sont morts ! MORTS ! Comment veux tu que je crois en un tel illogisme ? »

« Temari ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ecoute un peu ton cœur avant de vouloir trouver une logique à quelque chose qui n'en as pas ! Moi aussi mes parents étaient là. En plus de mon père il y avait Asuma mon mentor. Ils sont morts, dans mon rêve ils étaient vivants. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus de ce monde, je les aimerais toujours ! »

Comment faisait Shikamaru pour me donner l'impression qu'il avait toujours raison ? Aucune idée. Mais ses paroles me remirent en question. Nous n'arrivions pas à nous le dire en face Tu étais dans mon Tsukuyomi Infini. C'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche quand j'y repense. Mais à cette époque dans ma tête c'était le réveil d'un volcan. En plus de ne plus contrôler mes spasmes, je sentis sur ma joue rouler une larme.

« Temari, tu… »

« C'est bon, pas la peine de m'enfoncer plus Nara » Répondis-je avec hargne.

Shikamaru recula en soupirant.

« Très bien, nous nous sommes tout dis alors. » Commença t-il d'une voix de glace. « Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à Suna, et faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Je vais revoir mon dossier entre Suna et Konoha. Tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Shikamaru tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction opposé à la soirée. Je tentais de le suivre du regard, mais mes yeux se remplirent de larmes salées et douloureuses.

Le lendemain matin alors que je me préparais lentement à regagner ma ville natale quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de ma loge. C'était Hinata Hyuuga la jeune compagne du Hokage.

« Bonjour Temari, tu vas bien ? »

« Hum, merci et toi Hinata ? »

« Bien, je suis satisfaite de voir qu'entre toi et Shikamaru tout se soit arrangé. Il nous a dis que vous aviez parlés hier soir quand vous avez quitté la soirée. »

« Hum…»

« Hum..? »

Nous furent coupées par l'entrée d'une troisième personne dans la pièce.

« C'est quoi ce bordel !? Temari ! Il se passe quoi avec Shikamaru ? »

Ino Yamanaka la meilleure amie d'enfance de Shikamaru venait de débarquer dans la pièce. Le regard furieux, elle s'assagit quand elle vit Hinata.

« Nous en discutions justement avec Temari » Fit Hinata pour tenter de calmer Ino.

« Mais encore ? »

« Je crois que leur discussion d'hier soir ne s'est pas très bien passée. »

« Ah ! ça pour une nouvelle ! Je n'avais pas remarqué » ironisa Ino. « Depuis la fin de la grande guerre nous ne pouvons plus citer ton nom, plus évoquer ton pays, ou même plus parler de tes frères. Mais Temari, depuis que tu es à Konoha j'ai l'impression que Shikamaru à ses règles ! Il a un sale comportement. Et c'est Chôji et moi qui banquons. Mais depuis hier soir j'ai l'impression qu'il est en deuil. Alors je repose ma question il se passe quoi ? »

« Il se passe que nous nous sommes parlés. »

« Oui merci je le sais, mais sincèrement, il c'est passé quoi ? »

Hinata se racla la gorge pour nous rappeler qu'elle était toujours là.

« Et bien c'est simple, tout redeviendra comme avant. »

« Avant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja ? » Insistât Ino.

« Après…» Répondis-je honteuse.

« Temari ! Shikamaru t'aime ! »

« Je ne crois pas ! Je pense même qu'il me déteste.»

Ino se tapa le font avec sa main. Comme si elle était désespérée.

« Je suis sa meilleure amie ! Je vis à ses côté depuis sa naissance ! Je le connais, et je te le répète il t'aime. Il est juste trop imbécile pour te l'avouer. »

Ino posa un regard insistant sur moi. Elle voulait me faire dire ce qui ne quitterait jamais mon esprit.

« Laisse tomber Ino ! » Lançais-je pour calmer ses hardeurs.

Hinata et Ino se lancèrent un clin d'œil et me laissèrent seule. Cela me permit de finir de préparer mon sac et mes parchemins. Quitter Konoha était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi à présent. Être loin de tout ses gens qui semblaient préparer un coup monté, mais surtout être loin de lui.

Le départ avait été lancé il y a plus de cinq minutes, mes équipes d'Iwa et moi-même quitions le village. Mais devant la porte sud du village nous attendaient Kiba et son chien Akamaru, Shino et Hinata. Nous nous mirent sur nos gardes. Néanmoins je m'avançais.

« Nous rentrons à Suna, veuillez nous laisser passer. »

« Sur ordre de notre tendre et bien-aimé Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, Temari ne passera pas. » lança fièrement Kiba.

« Mais voyons ! Hinata ! Nous avions convenu ce matin même que je pouvais partir. »

« Oui mais là nous sommes l'après-midi, et le Hokage à décidé que tu ne passeras pas la porte avant d'être allée dans cette pièce rejoindre Shikamaru. » Sourit tendrement Kiba.

« Quoi ? »

Je m'approchais malgré moi de la maisonnette que m'avait montré du doigt Kiba. Shikamaru m'y attendait. Rien qu'à cette idée je n'avais aucune envie de m'y rendre. Dans la maison, ce n'était pas Shikamaru que je rencontrais, mais Chôji et Ino.

« Temari te voilà ! Shikamaru ne sais pas qu'il va te voir alors ne t'en fais pas s'il est un peu odieux. S'il y a un quelconque problème, que vous élevez trop la voix ou que les meubles s'envolent nous sommes là pour intervenir. »

Sans que je puisse lui répondre, Ino me poussa dans la pièce d'à côté. Là je me trouvais face à un Shikamaru cerné. Qui n'avait probablement pas dormit de la nuit. Quand il leva la tête pour regarder qui venait de renter mes muscles de son visage se détendirent. Puis immédiatement après m'avoir reconnu se renforcèrent.

« Laisse-moi deviné, un coup d'Ino ?

« Hum… Je ne peux pas rentrer à Suna. »

« C'est bête… Je croyais pourtant que nous nous étions tout dis hier. »

« Ça n'a pas convaincu du côté de tes amis… »

Je vins m'installer en face de lui. Seule une petite table nous séparait. Je déglutis difficilement puis me jeta dans le vide.

« Tu était dans mon Tsukuyomi Infini.» Lançais-je.

Shikamaru eu le visage de nouveau détendu. Tellement détendu qu'il sourit.

« Toi aussi Temari.»

Nous étions restés là sans bouger. Souriant comme jamais depuis de nombreuses années. Nous nous regardions juste, nous étions heureux. Rapidement je quittais la maisonnette, seule. Je constatais avec effrois l'équipe de Shikamaru et l'équipe d'Hinata ayant le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je savais qu'avec leurs capacités ils avaient pu suivre l'affaire sans un bruit. Kiba, grâce à son ouï surdéveloppée, Hinata, avec la vue de son Byakugan, et Shino, à travers ses insectes. Je les regardais un instant un sourire en coin, puis je rejoins mes compagnons et sans un mot je quittais Konoha.

Ino et Hinata avaient réussis grâce à un coup de maître, faire changer d'avis aux deux plus belles têtes de mules que je connaisse. Shikamaru et moi avions réussis à démêler le quiproquo qui nous opposait. Et bientôt je reviendrais à Konoha sans la boule au ventre avec l'assurance de voir Shikamaru. Et quand je dis bientôt, je ne plaisante pas.

* * *

><p>Yo ! 20 jours pour la suite ! Ça le fait, nan ? (Ouais je sais, pas trop, mais j'ai eu mes partiels.) Texte truffé de fautes, désolée pour vos yeux et vos cœurs. J'espère qu'il n'y a eu aucun accident ! Histoire Gnan-gnan, cul-cul la praline et guimauvesque ! Et encore j'ai retiré un peu de sucre à toutes ses cochonneries. J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé la fin ! TT_TT Y'a pas eu de petite fin accrocheuse. C'est vraiment bizarre d'écrire à la première personne un récit ! Surtout la première personne du pluriel ! Les conjugaisons m'ont données du fil à retordre et j'ai tout laissé comme je pense (souhaite) être le meilleurs. Mais bon, l'erreur est humaine.<p>

Ciao !


End file.
